Mi Día No Especial
by Nay R-HR
Summary: El décimo primer cumpleaños de Ronald Weasley...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Día No Especial<strong>

El 1 de marzo de 1991 los vecinos madrugadores del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole pudieron ver cómo una lechuza que portaba un extraño sobre pasaba por encima de sus cabezas y se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Lo que los habitantes muggles de ese pueblo no sabían era que todos los niños magos de Inglaterra recibían sus cartas de ingreso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el día de su cumpleaños y que esa lechuza se dirigía a entregar una de ellas a una casa, la cual se encontraba oculta por métodos mágicos, estaba torcida ―sin posibilidades de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de magia―, y recibía el nombre de La Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley.

Al contrario que las demás lechuzas que llegaban a esa casa tan peculiar, ésta no se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, sino que voló hasta el último piso de la casa, asomándose a una habitación repleta de tonos naranjas, donde dormía un niño de once años de edad y que era el destinatario de la carta. Dado que la ventana estaba cerrada, la lechuza empezó a picotear en el cristal, a la espera de que el niño lo oyera y se despertara.

En el interior de la habitación, el hijo menor de los Weasley dormía profundamente, hasta que unos ruidos repetitivos y molestos le fueron alejando de sus profundos sueños, en los que volaba en escoba por los terrenos de lo que él imaginaba que sería el colegio Hogwarts. Tras unos minutos, en los que estuvo entre la duermevela y la conciencia, se despertó fastidiado. Creyendo que estaban llamando a la puerta de su habitación se dirigió a abrir, extrañado porque no hubiera entrado directamente quien fuera que llamara y temiendo que fuera alguno de sus hermanos, deseosos de gastarle una broma. El muchacho pelirrojo abrió la puerta del tirón. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie al otro lado de la puerta. Pensando que se lo habría imaginado y ya totalmente despierto, se dirigió al baño.

De vuelta en su habitación, vio en la ventana de ésta el origen del ruido que lo había despertado. Una lechuza. El niño se dirigió a la ventana para dejar entrar al animal, al que miraba totalmente confuso pues las lechuzas siempre se dirigían a la cocina. Cuando el animal entró, voló hasta la cama totalmente deshecha, que ahora estaba vacía, donde dejó caer una carta, y se fue volando por la ventana, la cual permanecía abierta gracias al muchacho, que había observado a la lechuza totalmente sorprendido. Después de que el ave saliera y tras unos segundos más, el pelirrojo reaccionó y, cerrando la ventana, se dirigió a la cama y cogió el sobre que había dejado la lechuza. Al abrirla el niño la leyó totalmente sorprendido.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Weasley:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista de equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes de 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall, Directora adjunta.

—¡Es la carta de Hogwarts! —exclamó Ron totalmente sorprendido—. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Ya es uno? —se preguntó en voz alta mirando hacia el calendario que había encima de su escritorio. El uno de marzo estaba marcado de todo tipo de formas, pues era un gran día para Ron. Ese día de 1991, además de ser el cumpleaños del muchacho, recibiría su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. La carta que haría que formara parte del mundo mágico de forma oficial y que le permitiría tener aventuras tan increíbles como las que sus hermanos les contaban a él y a Ginny cada vez que volvían del colegio—. ¡Mamá! —llamó el niño saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación con la carta de Hogwarts en una de sus manos.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y debido a eso se vio obligado a saltar los dos últimos escalones para no tropezarse, tal era su velocidad alcanzada. Aún así, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer. Tras estabilizarse se encontró ante él a su madre, que estaba intentando controlar a los gemelos, mientras Ginny reía divertida. También estaban Percy y Charlie. Ron se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos allí, pues todos, excepto Ginny, claro, tendrían que estar en Hogwarts.

—¡RON! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no bajes corriendo las escaleras? —le regaño su madre—. ¿Ya has hecho tu cama? —El niño negó con la cabeza e intentó hablar pero su madre le cortó— ¡Pues sube a hacerla! ¡Fred, George! ¡Dejad de jugar con el desayuno! —Ron seguía clavado en el sitio observando toda la situación sin saber que hacer—. ¡Ron, te he dicho que hagas tu cama!

Tras dar un pequeño bote, el niño subió a toda prisa las escaleras, sin que en esta ocasión su madre tuviera oportunidad de decirle nada, pues estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener a raya a los gemelos.

«¿Qué harán aquí mis hermano ahora? ¿Se habrá colado otra vez otro troll como el que se enfrentó a los gemelos?… Quizás se hayan cargado el colegio ahora que iba a ir yo... Con la suerte que tengo no me extrañaría...»

Ron estaba un poco molesto por no haber podido decirle a su madre lo de la carta. Sin embargo, no la culpaba pues era muy difícil tratar con sus dos hermanos gemelos. Por otra parte, se suponía que ese era su día. Siempre había vivido a la sombra de los grandes logros de sus hermanos mayores y se suponía que ese día su madre se iba a centrar en él, que le haría su comida y postre favorito... y si había un poco de suerte quizás le regalarían algo, no muy caro, claro, pero algo que no fuera de segunda mano y que fuera exclusivamente suyo.

«En fin... seguro que se acuerda luego y viene a preguntarme» —pensó cerrando la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a organizar ese desorden un poco. No quería ser regañado otra vez el día de su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, su madre no subió ni tampoco otro miembro de la familia. Parecía que se hubieran olvidado de él, ni siquiera había aparecido la señora Weasley para cargarle con otra tarea. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar un poco deprimido, Ron todavía era optimista. Recordaba el cumpleaños número once de los gemelos y como todos pretendían fingir que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños para luego darle una fiesta sorpresa con todos los hermanos presentes, incluso aquellos que ya estaban en Hogwarts, pues estaban disfrutando de las vacaciones de Pascua. Sin embargo la cosa no resultó, porque en cuanto recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts montaron un escándalo tal que todo el mundo a cinco kilómetros a la redonda se enteraron de que era su cumpleaños. Quizás sus padres pretendieran hacer lo mismo con él.

«Seguro que cuando baje, habrá una gran tarta de chocolate, con un "Felicidades" escrito solo para mí y estará todo lleno de guirnaldas»

—¡Ron! ¡A comer! —le llamó la señora Weasley.

El muchacho bajó despacio las escaleras para no darle una excusa a su madre para regañarlo otra vez. Cuando llegó abajo, sin embargo, no había guirnaldas, ni tampoco una tarta con velas esperándolo y para colmo había para comer pastel de riñón, la comida que más odiaba de todas. Ron miró a su alrededor sorprendido, sin entender cómo todos podían haberse olvidado de que era su cumpleaños... «¿Es que no saben en qué día viven?»

—Ron, hijo... ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó Molly, extrañada ante la actitud de su hijo. El pelirrojo reaccionó y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Ginny.

—No, no... ¡Está todo genial! ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó. Quizás fuera una postura ridícula pero no pensaba decirles nada sobre que día era. No quería que pensaran que estaba desesperado por llamar la atención... aunque en cierto modo fuera así.

«Siempre soy el segundo en todo... Siempre eclipsado por mis hermanos... Ni siquiera he podido disfrutar de mi día especial... Si no hubieran aparecido todos mis hermanos de improvisto seguro que mamá se habría acordado... Pero de todas formas eso no es excusa. Si hubiera sido el cumpleaños de otro no se hubiese olvidado...», pensaba el niño, librando una lucha interna entre ser un niño comprensivo con su madre o ser un niño con ansias de que su madre le prestara atención.

—Vendrá enseguida... Me mandó una lechuza diciendo que tenía que pasarse por una tienda antes de venir aquí.

Comieron entre risas y bromas hechas por los gemelos, en las cuales no participó Ron. Disimulaba su disgusto lo mejor que podía pero no conseguía engañar a las mujeres de la casa, que se preguntaban que le pasaría al pelirrojo menor. A pesar de su pasividad, Ron se enteró de que sus hermanos estaban allí debido a que había una plaga de boggarts en el colegio y se necesitaba un fin de semana para poder eliminarlos a todos.

Cuando ya iban por el postre, el cual eran unas natillas para disgusto de Ron, pues todavía tenía la esperanza de que le sorprendieran con una tarta, apareció su padre.

—¡Hola familia! ¿Qué tal está el cumpleañero? —preguntó Arthur, entrando por la puerta de la cocina y sonriendo a Ron de forma radiante. Todos se quedaron callados mirando al patriarca de los Weasley y luego se giraron a mirar a Ron, que al ver la cara de sorprendidos de todos, y siendo consciente de que definitivamente se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, se levantó de la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras, oyendo como su madre lo llamaba a lo lejos.

Llegó hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta y la obstruyó colocando delante de ella el escritorio, impidiendo que se abriera. Sabía que si sus padres querían entrar eso no ayudaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo respetaran y no usaran la magia para entrar en su habitación después de lo ocurrido.

Los señores Weasley subieron corriendo tras su hijo. Molly trató de abrir la puerta, llamó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta, sacó la varita dispuesta a entrar a la fuerza.

—Molly... No creo que debamos entrar... ahora no —dijo Arthur, sujetando el brazo de su mujer.

—Pero...

—Molly ahora debe de sentirse muy mal... No creo que pueda enfrentarse a ti ahora mismo... Si entraras ahora podría decir cosas de las que después se arrepentiría. —La matriarca del clan Weasley miró a su marido y luego se abrazó a él.

—Soy una madre horrible... ¿Cómo he podido olvidar el cumpleaños de mi hijo? ¡Y encima su décimo primer cumpleaños!

—Molly, es comprensible que se te haya olvidado... Se han presentado todos los niños de improvisto en casa y eso te ha descolocado un poco... No es culpa tuya —le dijo, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de su mujer, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que Ron había heredado.

Ron pasó el resto del día en su habitación, escuchando de forma continuada pisadas que subían las escaleras, avanzaban por el pasillo, se detenían durante unos minutos ante su puerta y se alejaban. Lo extraño era que no llamaban a la puerta. El pelirrojo supuso que su padre, al igual que lo había oído hacer con su madre, les había dicho que le dejaran su tiempo para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, cuando ya anochecía, y por primera vez en toda la tarde, alguien llamó.

—¿Ron? ¿Puedo pasar? —Era su padre. El niño, después de unos minutos pensándolo se decidió.

—Sí. —Vio como el escritorio se apartaba de la puerta por arte de magia y como la puerta se abría dando paso a Arthur Weasley.

Cuando Arthur entró, lo primero que hizo fue encender unas cuantas luces, pues la habitación estaba en penumbra. Después se acercó hasta la cama, donde su hijo permanecía recostado. Pudo ver los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en su pecoso rostro.

—Ron...

—Estoy harto... —dejó salir el niño de sólo once años de edad, sorprendiendo a su padre.

—¿Harto? ¿De qué, hijo?

—De ser siempre el último de la fila, de ser siempre al que nadie nota o todos olvidan con rapidez... De no destacar, de que nadie me quiera por mí... —dijo enfadado—. No es justo que siempre tenga que ser yo el que de su lugar para que otros puedan llenarse de atenciones... Se supone que hoy era mi día...

—Ron —le cortó su padre— ¿Cómo puedes decir que nadie te quiere? Tu madre y tus hermanos te adoran... y yo también...

—¡Ya claro! Seguro que si hubiera sido el cumpleaños de los gemelos o de Ginny no os habríais olvidado.

—Hijo, aunque quisiéramos olvidarnos del cumpleaños de los gemelos no podríamos, no nos dejarían... Y en cuanto a Ginny... tú no permitirías que nos olvidáramos de él... Ni el de ninguno —dijo mirándolo y sonriéndolo con ternura —. ¿Sabes, Ron? Creo que eres el hermano preferido de todos tus hermanos... Incluso el de los gemelos... Aunque se aprecian mucho el uno al otro y son como amigos, después del otro, estoy seguro de que vas tú... ¿Sabes por qué? —Ron lo miraba con recelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Por su tono, Arthur pudo saber que no se creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Porque siempre los antepones a ti... Siempre tratas de cuidarlos. Quizás no de forma directa, ya que no te gustaría quedar al descubierto de esa manera, ni a ellos les gustaría reconocer esa situación... Los Weasley somos muy orgullosos, me temo. Pero una cosa es que no quieran reconocerlo y otra que no lo aprecien. Es increíble como, cuando eras más pequeño, tratabas de cuidar a Bill... Tú madre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti y te queremos por lo que eres. Tu madre se siente muy mal con ella misma por haber olvidado tu cumpleaños pero con la llegada repentina de todos, la situación le ha desbordado.

—Yo pensaba que mamá siempre lo controlaba todo —dijo el niño sorprendido.

—Trata de hacerlo, pero vuestra madre también es humana y a veces comete errores... Y como casi nunca los comete cuando lo hace son un tanto graves... Pero yo creo que en realidad no ha pasado nada muy grave en esta ocasión...

—¿Cómo que no? —cuestionó dolido.

—¡Claro que no! Vale, te has perdido el día de tu cumpleaños pero a cambio tendrás una semana de mimos de tu madre y mientras estén por aquí los gemelos no harán bromas a tu costa porque se sienten también muy culpables... Creen que los causantes de todo son ellos...

—¿Cómo? ¿Fred y George sintiéndose culpables?

—Sí, creen que si ellos no fueran tan revoltosos siempre, esto no habría pasado...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí... Ya te dije que todos te quieren y están deseando que bajes...

—Bueno... bajaré —dijo levantándose de la cama más animado—. Pero primero voy al baño a lavarme la cara... No quiero tentar a George o Fred para que empiecen con sus bromas...

—Vale... Te espero abajo...

El patriarca de la familia bajó las escaleras, apenado porque el día de su hijo más pequeño se hubiera visto afectado de esa manera y esperando poder arreglarlo. Abajo, en la sala, todos esperaban expectantes.

—Ahora baja —anunció, provocando un gran suspiro de alivio en todos los allí presentes.

Después de unos minutos oyeron como alguien bajaba las escaleras y vieron aparecer a Ron, que tras ver como todos lo miraban ansiosamente, sonrió.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó, dando a entender que todo estaba bien, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

—Tu comida favorita... Pastel de carne y muslitos de pollo —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Y de postre tenemos pastel de chocolate —añadió Ginny, que tenía los ojos hinchados. Ron supuso que también habría llorado y se sintió culpable.

—Lo hemos decorado entre todos —apuntó uno de los gemelos, señalando a un pastel que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ron se acercó y vio que en la parte superior del pastel y a los lados habían escrito sus hermanos varios mensajes deseándole felicidades y pidiendo que les perdonaran. Ron se echó a reír y se giró para mirar a su familia.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Esa noche, después de que la señora Weasley y Ginny casi lo ahogaran al abrazarlo, cenaron y se lo pasaron como en pocos cumpleaños antes y a pesar de lo accidentado del día ese se convirtió en el mejor y más especial de los cumpleaños de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Esta historia es en respuesta a un reto, :D ... Espero que os haya gustado, :D ... Quizás haya dejado a Ron un poco tremendista pero bueno... tiene once años recién cumplidos, :) ...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nay**


End file.
